Keeping warm
by Veltana
Summary: It's cold, and Sasuke and Naruto try to keep warm. But what happens when Kakashi notice them? KakaSasuNaru


The sky was dark and clear, stars shined brightly and the moon was just a thin curve on its way up. Naruto looked around from the branch he sat on and quietly observed just this as he waited for his watch to be over. It was winter and a couple of days ago the first snow had just landed, leaving a fine layer on the ground.

But now it was up to a meter of it, covering everything. Snow usually was fun, but it had stopped being that when you almost couldn't open the door to get out Naruto thought. The moon moved over the sky and suddenly Naruto felt a knock on his shoulder. He twitched in surprise and turned around with a kunai in his hand.

In front of him stood a very well covered Kakashi, no just kidding, he was actually wearing nothing more than a thick scarf. Naruto, who shook from the cold, stared at his former sensei and his eyes expressed "Are you really stupid?" but he was too tiered and to cold to make a comment about it. He put down his kunai and jumped to where they had set up camp.

Both Kakashi and Sasuke had been forced to use their fireball technique to get rid of the snow and making to ground as dry as possible so they could sleep on it.

Sasuke was sound asleep when Naruto jumped down and landed next to him. Since it was so cold and they hadn't been planning sleeping outside all three of the guys laid really close, but in separate sleeping bags.

As he crawled into his bed, which was cold and unwelcoming he accidentally bumped Sasuke who immediately woke up. "Eh dobe what are you doin? He asked as he looked around the camp site with that new woken expression on his face. "Not call med that, teme!" Naruto said behind close bitten teeth as he finally got comfortable.

Sasuke turned his back and pulled up the blanket he had inside his bag to his eyes. Naruto was so tiered but as soon as he relaxed his teeth stared to chatter and it was impossible to sleep. After a while of teeth chattering Sasuke turned back and stared at Naruto with dark eyes. "First you wake me up and now you won't let me sleep? Be quiet damn you!"

Naruto stared back "I-i-i-it'sssss no-no-not my fau-ult! I'm freeeee-zing my ass of!" he stuttered. Sasukes eyes narrowed and he said very quietly "If you promise you won't do anything stupid we can just zip out bags together and give each other some warmth"

At first Naruto wanted to shut out loud but he actually thought of the suggestion before saying anything, he finally answered "Sure I won't do anything if you won't do anything"

"Agreed" Sasuke answered

They quickly slid out from their bags and zipped them together and then quickly slid in again. Both Naruto and Sasuke thought the warmth was nice but they didn't say anything.

But none of them could really fall asleep for a long time.

When Sasuke woke up for the third time he was laying on his side and Naruto was holding him. He felt some disgust but at the same time it was kind of nice too. He slowly moved to lie on his back and Naruto just continued to hold him tight, his cheek resting on Sasukes shoulder. The blonde moved closer and all the blood drained from Sasukes face just too then come back up making it red. Sasuke could feel something hard against his leg, but it was too soft and in the wrong area to be the hand grip of a kunai.

He carefully moved his hand down and yes it was what he thought it was. Naruto had an erection and it was quite hard. Without giving it much thought Sasuke slipped his hand down in Narutos pants and carefully gripped it on the outside of Narutos boxers.

The blonde moaned in his sleep and moved anxiously. Sasuke couldn't help that he liked the sight of his best friend pleasured so he moved his hand a bit up and down making Naruto moan even higher and even arc his back little. Oh my God Sasuke said to himself and realised what he was doing, but he didn't let go. Instead he decided to satisfy his team mates need. He moved his hand to the inside of the boxers and took a firm grip around the root, then slowly moved the hand up and then down. He felt weird but he couldn't stop himself, he increased the speed and now Naruto was screaming. Suddenly he screamed out a name and Sasuke stopped chocked. Naruto moved anxiously and yelped. "What did you say?" Sasuke whispered.

"Sasuke please don't stop"

Naruto looked like he was asleep but was he really?

Than the raven decided he couldn't care less, he wanted Naruto satisfied. He continued and the blonde continued to moan and scream. Sasuke turned so he laid in his side facing Naruto and he started to kiss his neck and jaw line. Suddenly Naruto moved his head and their lips met, Narutos eyes opening wide. But then they closed again and he grabbed Sasukes head, crushing their lips. Sasukes mouth slid open and Naruto wasn't late to stick his tongue in. The raven felt like he had gotten and electric shock, his whole body was tingling in a very good way and he felt himself getting hard. Naruto noticed to and with a smile, still with his tongue in Sasukes mouth, he moved his hand down and gripped Sasuke. They both moaned at the same time, Sasuke because he liked it and Naruto because Sasuke was so hard.

They continued kissing and moving their hands. Suddenly they heard something landing at their feet. Both stopped right away and stared frightened at Kakashi, with his eye wide open and the part of his face that was visible bright red. His mouth was probably wide open too but the mask hid it.

The boys opened their mouth to explain but Kakashi just held up a hand and their mouths closed shut. Then he did something very unexpected.

He took of his scarf and threw it on the ground, then zipped up the other side of Naruto's sleeping bag and zipped it together with his own. The raven and he blonde was chocked but then continued to kiss once again. Kakashi slid down next to Naruto and he could feel a very hard erection against his ass.

He started to try and pull Narutos pants down but they were too tight. Sasuke fumbled with the button and the zipper, and finally got it open. Kakashi moved the pants as far down as he could reach and he did the same thing with Narutos boxers.

Kakashi reached over Naruto and let Sasuke suck on his fingers, then he took them and pushed on of them inside Naruto. The blonde screamed, both from pleasure and from pain but when Kakashi slowly started to move it in and out the pain disappeared. Then another finger went in and he screamed again. He had a hard time concentrating on Sasuke but he did as good as could.

Kakashi continued to pump Naruto and soon Naruto felt like he was about to come.

When he started to moan heavily Kakashi scissored his fingers and Naruto could feel the top of Kakashi's dick against his hole. He couldn't help to tense up and Kakashi felt it right away "Just try and relax" he whispered, his voice heavy from arousal. Naruto took a deep breath and relaxed. Sasuke held him and kissed him while Kakashi carefully moved too the inside of him. Narutos grip around Sasuke hardened when Kakashi was fully inside. It felt so good that he wasn't sure he would be able to control himself.

Kakashi moved, taking a firm grip around Narutos waist and then started to pump in and out. Naruto moaned from the pleasure that both Sasuke and Kakashi was giving him, he felt high. He continued to jerk Sasuke off and Sasuke did the same to Naruto.

Everyone's moans and screams echoed through the woods, scaring the animals away.

Naruto felt that he was close and tried to push himself harder against both Kakashi and Sasuke, which was impossible. But both Kakashi and Sasuke understood what was coming and they did what they did faster and harder. When Naruto came he screamed both their names out and then just seconds later Sasuke and Kakashi came at the same time, screaming the same name.

All three smiled and laid there exhausted and hot. Sasuke moved to lay on his back and chuckled "That's a hell of a way to keep warm" he said and the other chuckled to.


End file.
